


Don't Start None

by Lilbunnifufu



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbunnifufu/pseuds/Lilbunnifufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: I’d like to see a fic where Jensen is as territorial about his computer as Cougar is about his hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Start None

It was really easy to forget that Jensen was actually a trained killer. It wasn’t because of his appearance, although Jensen had mastered the art of hiding his, now rather large, muscles under goofy looking shirts. It wasn’t because he was a tech geek or because of his glasses.

It was easy to forget how dangerous Jensen could be due to his “harmless puppy dog” attitude. Yeah, the kid may occasionally break things or say something Clay really wished he hadn’t said out-loud, but it was always done in the same way a new puppy wreaks havoc; with a grin and an “I didn’t really mean to be bad” expression.

So, Clay is a little…surprised when Jensen draws his gun on him. He’s torn between an almost fatherly pride at how fucking quickly Jensen produced a gun that he randomly forgets and shock at even having a gun on him. He knows that the surprise shows on his face and he must look like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Clay. What are you doing?”

He blinks at the deadly serious tone. Jensen isn’t supposed to sound like that. Jensen doesn’t sound like that.

“Um…checking my email?” Fuck, it isn’t a question. Why did he make it a question? He’s just checking his fucking email. It’s not like he asked Jensen’s niece to join him for a night on the town.

“On MY computer?”

Okay…so maybe it is like he asked Jensen’s niece to go out with him. 

“Yes?” Why is he making statements questions? Yes. He is using Jensen’s fucking computer for five lousy minutes. Clay thinks about saying this, but one look at Jensen’s still deadly serious face makes him decide that silence is probably best. He’s not used to this Jensen. He knows Jensen can be serious, but that normally only lasts until the bad guys are dead. And they kill bad guys pretty fucking fast.

“Why are you using my computer?” 

“Because it was here and I only needed it for a two minutes.” Finally. A statement. Although from the narrowing of Jensen’s eyes he might have been looking for a better answer.

“Why didn’t you ask me to use it?”

“Um…you weren’t here. …And I only needed it for a minute.” Maybe if he just kept emphasizing that it was a small amount of time, Jensen would realize this wasn’t a big deal.

“…Clay…” Okay maybe not. 

“Clay, I want you to understand something. My laptop is like my…my vagina. You do not touch my vagina without permission. Understood?”

“Yes. No, wait. Your vagina?” Clay has the distinct feeling he missed something, but Jensen has put the gun away and is shooing him away from the laptop.

“Yes Clay. My vagina.” Some of the seriousness is fading and Clay can only think it is because Jensen has managed to throw him for a loop.

“Why your vagina?” The second he actually verbalizes the question, he knows he is going to wish he hadn’t.

“Because, Clay, anyone can touch my penis. My penis doesn’t really mind if there isn’t permission because, hey, at least it’s getting some action. You always ask permission before touching my vagina, Clay. She is more discerning than my penis.”

“You hack naked.” Clay is relatively certain the offended tone is not only due to anyone assuming he would touch any vagina without permission, but also being called one in that tone Jensen uses when departing a fact he thinks everyone should already know.

“Not the point, Clay. I don’t need permission to touch my vagina. It’s just a little masturbation.”

Clay makes a point of fleeing in as controlled a manner as possible when Jensen runs his hand along the top of the laptop and starts cooing at it.


End file.
